Since the 1800's fingerprint information has been collected from human fingers and hands by means of ink and paper. For the purposes of this document, the term “fingerprint” is used to mean the skin surface friction ridge detail of a portion of a hand, such as a single fingerprint, or the entire hand. In recent years various electronic fingerprint scanning systems have been developed utilizing optical, capacitance, direct pressure, thermal and ultrasonic methods. Methods based on ultrasound have proven to be highly accurate, since they are insulated from the effects of grease, dirt, paint, ink and other image contaminants.
In ultrasonic fingerprint scanners, the ultrasound wave is started and stopped to produce a pulse. At each material interface encountered by the pulse, a portion of the pulse reflects. For example, the interface between a platen and skin or the interface between air and skin may each reflect a portion of the pulse. The reflected wave pulses may be detected by a detector. The elapsed time during which the pulse traveled from the ultrasound pulse emitter to the interface and back may be determined. The elapsed time may be used to determine the distance traveled by the pulse and its reflected wave pulses. By knowing the distance traveled by the pulse, the position of an interface may be determined.
There may be many interfaces encountered by the emitted pulse, and so there may be many reflected wave pulses. The approximate position of a finger being scanned may be known, and therefore the pulse reflected from the finger may be expected during a particular time interval. In a technique commonly referred to as “range gating”, a detector may be configured to ignore reflected pulses that are not received during that time interval. The reflected signal may be processed and converted to a digital value representing the signal strength. The digital value may be used to produce a graphical display of the signal strength, for example by converting the digital values to a gray-scale bitmap image, thereby producing a contour map of the finger surface which is representative of the depth of the ridge structure detail.